Problem: The points $A$, $B$ and $C$ lie on the surface of a sphere with center $O$ and radius $20$. It is given that $AB=13$, $BC=14$, $CA=15$, and that the distance from $O$ to $\triangle ABC$ is $\frac{m\sqrt{n}}k$, where $m$, $n$, and $k$ are positive integers, $m$ and $k$ are relatively prime, and $n$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $m+n+k$.

Explanation: Let $D$ be the foot of the perpendicular from $O$ to the plane of $ABC$. By the Pythagorean Theorem on triangles $\triangle OAD$, $\triangle OBD$ and $\triangle OCD$ we get:
\[DA^2=DB^2=DC^2=20^2-OD^2\]
It follows that $DA=DB=DC$, so $D$ is the circumcenter of $\triangle ABC$.
By Heron's Formula the area of $\triangle ABC$ is (alternatively, a $13-14-15$ triangle may be split into $9-12-15$ and $5-12-13$ right triangles):
\[K = \sqrt{s(s-a)(s-b)(s-c)} = \sqrt{21(21-15)(21-14)(21-13)} = 84\]
From $R = \frac{abc}{4K}$, we know that the circumradius of $\triangle ABC$ is:
\[R = \frac{abc}{4K} = \frac{(13)(14)(15)}{4(84)} = \frac{65}{8}\]
Thus by the Pythagorean Theorem again,
\[OD = \sqrt{20^2-R^2} = \sqrt{20^2-\frac{65^2}{8^2}} = \frac{15\sqrt{95}}{8}.\]
So the final answer is $15+95+8=\boxed{118}$.